Incurable disease
by Aswshn
Summary: Kris yang sangat membenci adiknya, Zitao. "Kurasa kau harus memberi Zitao pelajaran untuk membuatnya sadar, hyung". "Coba saja untuk menidurinya". "Mungkin aku bisa mencoba usulan manusia hitam itu. Yeah, tidak ada salahnya bersenang-senang sebelum berpisah dengan iblis ini". [YAOI. KrisTao/ Taoris]
1. Chapter 1

Author : Peachzt

Cast : Kris - Tao

Genre : Angst (maybe), Hurt/ Comfort

Rated : T

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Kepala Kris benar-benar ingin pecah jika menghadapi adik satu-satunya itu. Bagi Kris, adiknya adalah pembawa sial dalam hidupnya. Selalu membuat onar, membuat dirinya malu karena harus selalu meminta maaf pada setiap orang yang menjadi korban keonaran sang adik, membuatnya selalu disalahkan oleh seluruh pihak keluarga dari sang ibu –terkecuali ibunya- yang sangat menyayangi adiknya karena mereka pikir Kris tidak bisa menjaga adiknya dengan benar, dan masih banyak lagi kesialan-kesialan yang ditimbulkan adiknya.

Selain sering membuat keonaran diluar rumah, adiknya juga sangat brengsek jika didalam rumah. Ia akan seperti orang kesetanan menghabiskan makanan dirumah, keluarga Kris tidak cukup kaya untuk membeli makanan mewah setiap hari dan harus selalu menghemat tetapi adiknya tidak mengerti, ia melakukan hal sesuka hati tanpa memikirkan orang lain atau setidaknya memikirkan Kris. Dirumah kecil yang ditinggali Kris dan adiknya –ibunya bekerja di Canada sehingga harus tinggal disana- nyaris tidak ada barang mewah selain televisi, semua barang lain dijual oleh adiknya dan uangnya dipakai untuk bersenang-senang. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Kris. Adiknya benar-benar keterlaluan dan sangat gila. Keinginan Kris dari dulu adalah menjebloskan adiknya kedalam rumah sakit jiwa. Jahat? Tapi Kris berfikir itu memang tempat yang pas untuk adiknya. Atau mungkin Kris juga ingin sekali membunuh adiknya agar hidupnya tentram, tapi ia tidak mau mengorbankan masa depannya yang cerah karena adik bodohnya itu. Kris terlanjur membenci adiknya, sangat sangat membenci bahkan ia tidak sudi untuk menganggapnya adik. Hatinya sudah dipenuhi rasa dendam dan amarah, terlebih karena kejadian 2 tahun lalu. Kejadian dimana adiknya itu membunuh kekasihnya. Itu benar-benar membuat Kris frustasi dan kehilangan akal sehat.

Zitao, namanya. Nama dari adik Kris yang selalu membuat onar. Wajahnya tergolong manis dengan surai legam, lingkaran hitam dibawah mata dan bibir kucing berwarna peach. Wajahnya juga terlihat polos jika kau perhatikan baik-baik. Sayang, sikapnya sangat buruk. Satu rahasia Zitao, ia melakukan keonaran atau melakukan tindakan buruk lain hanya untuk mendapat perhatian. Dari kecil ia tidak pernah diperhatikan oleh appa, eomma ataupun gegenya sedikitpun. Ia selalu menjaga dirinya sendiri. Sampai appanya menghembuskan nafas terakhir pun, Zitao belum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia membutuhkan kasih sayang, cinta dan perhatian, tapi tidak ada yang mengerti itu. Mungkin seluruh keluarga eommanya akan dengan senang hati memberikan barang-barang mewah yang dia minta tapi bukan itu yang ia mau sebenarnya. Hingga 3 tahun lalu ia benar-benar muak dengan semuanya. Ia ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang, ia ingin mendapatkan cinta, dan juga perhatian. Dan inilah caranya untuk mendapatkan itu. Terserah perbuatannya ini salah atau benar. Ia sudah terlanjur muak.

.

"Dasar iblis" umpat Kris mengingat kejadian dirumah. Rasanya Kris ingin mengguyur Zitao dengan bensin dan membakar hidup-hidup tubuh tinggi adiknya. Bagaimana tidak? Zitao mencuri uang yang dikirimkan ibunya untuk membeli minuman alcohol . Betapa kesabaran Kris sangat diuji untuk mengurus Zitao.

"KRIS!" teriak Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja melihat dirinya ketika ia berjalan dikoridor sekolah.

"Heihei Kris, ada apa? Mengapa wajahmu begitu? Apa yang terjadi? Zitao membuat onar lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol beruntun ketika sampai disamping sahabatnya.

Kris menoleh pada Chanyeol masih dengan tampang datarnya. "Ya, iblis itu selalu menggangguku" ujarnya dingin

"Ck, jangan menyebutnya seperti itu, ia juga memiliki hati. Bagaimana jika dia mendengarnya? Ia pasti sangat sakit hati" nasihat Chanyeol, ia menepuk pelan bahu namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Kris mendesah malas. Chanyeol selalu berkata seperti itu. "Ia memang iblis dan sudah pasti tidak memiliki hati" balasnya dingin tanpa perlu menoleh. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah dengan sikap keras kepala Kris. "Terserah, aku lelah menasihatimu. Ayo ke kelas" Chanyeol merangkul Kris dan berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

.

Kris dan Chanyeol memasuki kelas. Suasana yang riuh seolah menjadi sambutan hangat dipagi hari untuk keduanya. Beruntung sekali mereka, karena Mr. Kim selaku guru matematika yang menempati pelajaran pertama tidak masuk.

Bungkus-bungkus snack dan minuman ringan berserakan dimeja serta ocehan yang tiada henti menghiasi kelas pagi itu. Kris dan Chanyeol hanya memutar bola mata, lebih memilih berjalan menuju pojok kelas, disanalah teman-temannya berkumpul. Dipojok kelas yang menjadi tempat tujuan Kris dan Chanyeol sudah duduk dengan manis 4 orang namja. Setelah sampai, kedua namja dengan tinggi yang hampir sama itu langsung mengambil tempat kosong. Duduk melingkari satu meja ditengah.

"Oh Kris, aku ingin tanya" ujar Lay ketika melihat kedatangan tiba-tiba dua temannya. Kris menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, ia malas mengeluarkan suara, moodnya sedang berantakan pagi ini.

Melihat kode yang diberikan Kris, Lay langsung melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau jadi ke Canada? Menyusul eommamu disana? Lalu adikmu?" dengan satu tarikan nafas namja berdimple itu bertanya pada Kris. Kelima namja yang berada disana menatap Kris, menunggu jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan.

Kris langsung memasang wajah dingin mendengar kata 'adikmu' ia tidak suka dengan kata itu. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menjawab. "Jadi, lusa aku akan berangkat. Tentang iblis itu aku tidak mau peduli"

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar membenci Zitao" ujar Kai serius. Keempat namja itu mengangguki ucapan Kai. "Iya, padahal ia sangat manis" tambah Sehun. Kris menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. "Manis? iblis sepertinya kau bilang manis? Kau buta, Oh Sehun?"

"Oh ayolah hyung, semua orang yang melihat Zitao pasti setuju dengan ucapanku"

"Tapi.. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat Zitao tinggal sendiri di Korea, hyung? Maksudku tanpa keberadaanmu" sela Kyungsoo sebelum pertengkaran kecil antara Kris-Sehun berlanjut.

Kris menggeleng mantap. "Tidak akan pernah"

"Aku sudah terlanjur membencinya, ia membuat hidupku berantakan" lanjutnya tersenyum lemah

"Tapi tidak seperti ini, Kris. Kau keterlaluan jika kau benar-benar meninggalkannya. Cobalah untuk membuatnya sadar, dia juga sudah dewasa, tidak akan terlalu sulit untuk membuatnya menyadari apa yang dia lakukan selama ini" ujar Chanyeol memberi pengertian. Bagaimana pun juga, Chanyeol adalah teman kecil Kris, ia tahu semua tentang keluarga Kris termasuk Zitao. Terlebih Chanyeol dan Zitao sempat dekat ketika mereka kecil, dan Chanyeol sangat mengetahui bahwa selama ini Zitao merasa sangat tertekan. Entah itu karena ketidakpedulian keluarganya atau kepergian appanya.

"Aku setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol. pertimbangkan dengan baik, hyung" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berdiri dan menepuk sekilas bahu Kris yang berada didepannya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

Kai menatap kepergian Kyungsoo, tidak lama matanya kembali pada Kris. "Kurasa kau harus memberi Zitao pelajaran untuk membuatnya sadar, hyung"

Kris dan Chanyeol mengernyit bingung akan ucapan Kai begitu juga dengan Sehun dan Lay. Kai yang melihat ekspresi tidak mengerti teman-temannya langsung melanjutkan. "Iya, hukuman. Hukuman yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidup dan akan selalu terbayang-bayang. Dan bila hukuman itu berhasil, mungkin aku bisa menjamin ia akan takut padamu hyung"

Kris mengangguk ragu. "Hukuman apa? Aku sudah melakukan bermacam-macam hukuman untuknya tapi tidak juga berhasil"

Kai memutar bola matanya dan menjawab asal, "Coba saja untuk menidurinya" pemuda berkulit agak gelap itu mengendikan bahunya cuek. Teman-temannya tercengang dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Mereka shock, tentu saja. "Otakmu nista sekali, Jongin" Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara dan menjitak kepala Kai keras. "Aku akan menjamin Kyungsoo mengetahui apa yang kau ucapkan barusan. Kau bersiap-siap lah untuk diceramahi dan mendapat pukulan keras darinya" Chanyeol berdiri dan menjauhi keempat lelaki yang tengah menatapnya.

Kai bungkam, matanya bergerak gelisah dan dua detik kemudian ia melesat keluar ruangan untuk menyusul Chanyeol, membujuknya agar tidak melaporkan ucapan tidak senonohnya barusan pada kekasihnya, Kyungsoo.

Sehun dan Lay menghela nafas setelah kepergian Kai. Mereka kembali menatap Kris yang tengah berfikir keras, dilihat dari dahinya yang mengerut. "Jangan pikirkan ucapan bodoh Jongin, ia gila" ucap Sehun dan Lay bersamaan, mereka saling menatap bingung. "Aku yang duluan kan?" itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Mereka menunjuk diri sendiri dengan telunjuk dan masih bertatapan bingung

Kris menatap keduanya tajam. "Apa kalian pikir aku akan benar-benar meniduri iblis sepertinya? Hei! Aku tidak gila"

Sehun dan Lay serentak menjawab. "Bisa saja"

.

.

Kris menyeka air yang turun dari rambut pirangnya, ia menyatukan kedua tangan dan menggosoknya. Memberikan kehangatan bagi tubuhnya yang sudah sangat mengigil karena diguyur langsung oleh air hujan. Kris sudah berada didepan rumahnya, ia berdiri didepan pintu untuk sedikit mengeringkan tubuh agar ketika ia masuk kedalam, air yang berada ditubuhnya tidak akan menetes ke lantai rumah kecilnya. Setelah merasa air hujan ditubuhnya berkurang, Kris merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan kunci rumah. Ia memasukan kunci tersebut dan memutar kenop pintu.

Cklek

Ia memasuki rumahnya, yang dilihat hanya kegelapan. Kris menyalakan lampunya dan seketika ruangan itu diterangi cahaya, membuatnya sedikit pusing. Matanya beralih pada sofa, ia dibuat terkejut menemukan Zitao yang tengah terduduk lemas disofa butut ruang tamu. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, matanya terpejam lelah dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya yang semakin kentara. Kris menatap miris keadaan adiknya dan mendekat kearah sofa.

_'Aku rindu Zitao yang manis' _Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang ia pikirkan?

Kris kembali mendekat pada adiknya. Nafasnya tiba-tiba memburu. Ia menelan saliva sulit, tenggorokannya tercekat. Kedua kaki jenjangnya gemetaran. Keringat dingin menetes deras dari pelipisnya, padahal suhu didalam rumah itu tidak panas sama sekali, mungkin bisa dikategorikan dingin.

_'Sialan. Bagaimana bisa iblis itu membuatku seperti ini'_ batinnya nelangsa. Kris menatap kebawah, tepat kearah sesuatu yang diapit oleh kedua pahanya, terlihat tegak berdiri dan menantang untuk dimanjakan. Ia mengusap pelan sesuatu itu dan refleks suara erangan tertahan keluar dari bibirnya. "Mungkin aku bisa mencoba usulan manusia hitam itu. Yeah, tidak ada salahnya bersenang-senang sebelum berpisah dengan iblis ini"

Otaknya benar-benar berhenti berfikir jernih sekarang. Pikiran-pikiran kotor melayang-layang diotak jeniusnya. Ia tidak tahan. Sungguh. Pemandangan didepannya benar-benar memberikan efek sangat besar bagi tubuhnya terutama pada kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri. Ohh dia merasa sangat gila. Tapi meski ia menyadari kegilaannya, tubuhnya tetap menolak untuk memberhentikan pikiran kotor yang bersarang diotaknya.

Tubuh Kris bergerak maju dan maju lagi hingga sekarang tubuh tinggi itu berada dihadapan Zitao dengan selangkangan yang mengacung keras. Mata tajam miliknya menatap lekat paras manis adiknya. Lagi-lagi, ia harus menelan salivanya. Ini menggairahkan, Zitao yang tengah terlelap dengan seragam SMA yang basah dan dadanya terekspos jelas karena 3 kancing teratas tidak dikaitkan pada tempatnya. Sexy!

Kris tidak pernah merasa se-menggairahkan ini apalagi hanya dengan menatap seseorang yang terlelap. Tapi entahlah, ia sudah lama tidak merasakan nikmatnya seks lagi semenjak kekasihnya pergi, mungkin itu salah satu faktor yang membuat libidonya langsung naik drastis meski hanya menatap seseorang yang terlihat sexy ketika tertidur.

Namja dengan wajah bak pangeran itu duduk dipangkuan Zitao. Tidak ada kesan lembut sama sekali digerakannya, membuat Zitao langsung terlonjak atas perlakuan gegenya. Mata panda itu membelalak lebar mengetahui sekarang Kris berada dipangkuannya ditambah wajahnya yang sangat dekat, hidung mancung mereka pun sudah bersentuhan. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya diwajah Tao, mencoba menggoda adiknya. Tapi tubuh Zitao bergetar hebat. Jujur, ia merasa sangat takut sekarang. Lebih baik berhadapan dengan preman-preman berotot dan berbadan besar daripada harus berhadapan dengan Kris. Ketakutannya bertambah lagi saat Zitao merasakan benda keras yang beradu dengan kejantanannya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, ge?"

Zitao menelan ludah. Ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan sangat buruk akan menimpanya. Zitao menggeliat kecil agar Kris sadar dan berpindah dari atas tubuhnya. Tapi Kris tidak juga beranjak. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk memenjarakan tubuh Zitao. Tidak ingin adiknya lari kemanapun dan jauh dari penglihatannya. Kris memiringkan kepala dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibir mereka hampir menempel. Sayang, Kris menghentikan pergerakan dan berbisik. "Kita akan bermain"

Namja yang berstatus gege itu mengecup singkat sudut bibir Zitao. Wajahnya bergerak mundur untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang dikeluarkan Zitao. Ia menyeringa puas melihat wajah Zitao yang merah padam dengan mata tertutup erat. Benar-benar menggoda.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia melahap rakus bibir kucing Zitao. Menyesap dan mengigit gemas seakan-akan bibir peach itu adalah sebuah lollipop yang membuat ketagihan siapapun akan rasa manis yang ditimbulkan. Tentu bibir adiknya jauh lebih manis dan nikmat dibanding lollipop diluar sana. Digigitnya keras bibir kenyal Zitao, tidak dipedulikan darah yang mengalir dan berontakan dari sang empunya. Ia menyusupkan lidah panjangnya masuk kedalam rongga hangat Zitao, mengabsen dan meneliti satu persatu benda yang berada didalamnya. Menjilat langit-langit mulut Zitao berulang kali hingga membuat tubuh dibawahnya bergetar kegelian. Ia berpindah pada lidah adiknya yang hanya terdiam, tidak mengikuti permainannya, Kris menghukum lidah Zitao dengan mengigit keras organ tidak bertulang itu. Darah keluar dari sana, Namja tampan itu tersenyum senang dan mulai mendorong-dorong lidah Zitao, mengajaknya untuk berperang lidah. Zitao menyanggupi, sepertinya pemuda bermata panda itu sudah terlena dengan ciuman memabukan Kris, lagipula percuma saja jika ia berontak, itu semua hanya akan membuang tenaga dengan hasil yang nihil, Kris tidak akan mungkin melepaskan Zitao begitu saja.

Mereka saling mendorong lidah, berusaha untuk menjadi pemenang dalam ciuman yang semakin memanas itu. Tidak dipedulikan saliva yang mengalir disudut bibir. Mereka memusatkan pikiran pada ciuman panas ini, memusatkan pikiran untuk menikmati efek yang ditimbulkan.

Kris semakin ganas dalam ciumannya, kedua tangan miliknya ia gunakan untuk menggoda bagian sensitive Zitao. Ia meraba selangkangan adiknya yang sudah menegang, seringai langsung terpantri. Dengan kasar, ia meremasnya. Menggenggam dari bawah menuju ke kepala penis yang tertutupi celana bahan. Zitao melenguh tertahan karena ciuman, namja berwajah manis itu bergerak gelisah mendapat kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali menyapa tubuhnya. Ingin sekali Zitao mengeluarkan jerit nikmat tapi keinginan itu harus ia urungkan karena bibir Kris memakan lapar bibir peachnya.

Oksigen didalam paru-parunya mulai habis, dengan sekuat tenang Zitao mendorong tubuh Kris kebelakang. Ia ingin tetap hidup. Ia tidak ingin mati konyol karena kehabisan nafas akibat berciuman dengan gegenya sendiri. Itu bodoh.

Merasa persediaan udara dalam paru-parunya juga menipis, Kris melepaskan dengan setengah hati ciuman panasnya. Benang saliva dari bibir Kris dan Zitao terlihat seperti jembatan penghubung satu sama lain. Meski terlihat rapuh namun dapat menyatukan keduanya disebuah titik kenikmatan. Tingkat nafsu Kris semakin menjadi melihatnya, terlebih wajah Zitao yang memerah dan sedikit mendongak untuk menghirup oksigen, memperlihatkan leher jenjang yang mengkilap dialiri keringat. Demi apapun, Zitao terlihat sangat menggoda dimata Kris. Rasanya, tubuh Kris kehilangan kontrol jika melihat Zitao yang sekarang. "Kau menggoda" Kris berbisik ditelinga Zitao dengan suara yang serak, menahan hasrat yang memuncak. Gigi-giginya menggigit kecil daun telinga Zitao yang bertindik, memasukan lidahnya pada lubang telinga Zitao. Menyedotnya dengan nafsu, membayangkan jika bibir Zitao lah yang kini ia mainkan. Ia mengulum habis telinga Zitao dengan semangat. Ia menggilai bibir peach berasa manis di indra pengecapnya itu.

"Sshh" desahan kecil lolos dengan nilai terbaik dari bibir Zitao. Seperti sebuah alunan lagu penyemangat. Penyemangat untuk melakukan lebih dan lebih lagi. Kris menyukainya, sangat.

Nafas Zitao terputus-putus, menahan gejolak nafsu. Namja ini tidak tahan, celana sekolah yang dipakainya sudah basah oleh cairan precum yang dikeluarkan penisnya.

Kris mengeluarkan telinga Zitao dari mulutnya. Terlihat saliva melumuri telinga Zitao yang memerah. Ia beralih pada dada adiknya. Memijat kedua dada bidang itu dengan gerakan sensual dari luar seragam. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada dada namja dibawahnya, menyibakan sedikit seragam Zitao yang terbuka dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher. Bibir nakalnya tidak hanya diam saja, bibir itu menghisap kulit leher Zitao hingga meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan. Tidak hanya satu, ia membuat banyak tanda kepemilikan. Tidak jarang gigitan kecil juga mengiringi proses pembuatan tanda kebanggaannya. Sekarang, leher Zitao dipenuhi bentuk abstrak buah karya seorang Kris Wu.

Zitao sendiri tengah menahan desahannya, menahan suara menggairahkan yang akan membangkitkan sisi liar dari kakaknya. Tapi tubuhnya berkhianat, dengan tidak sengaja, desahan dari bibir kucing itu terlontar. Menyebabkan Kris menyeringa dan mencubit kecil lalu menyusu di nipple kiri Zitao. Satu tangan Kris yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menarik-narik nipple kanan. Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu bergerak memajukan tubuhnya agar Kris lebih leluasa 'memakan' dadanya dan itu dengan sukses menabrak keras penis Kris, mereka melenguh nikmat. Kris merapatkan tubuhnya, penis mereka bertemu, saling menyapa hangat menimbulkan erangan nikmat dari kedua belah pihak. Kris bahkan menggertakan giginya karena menahan nafsu.

Kris tiba-tiba bangkit diantara kenikmatan yang melanda Zitao. Terlihat benar kekecewaan dimata dark choco adiknya. Kris tersenyum mengejek dan langsung menarik tangan Zitao untuk masuk kedalam gendongannya. Zitao melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Kris, memeluk leher gegenya dengan dua lengan kurusnya, otomatis bibir mereka saling menaut, melakukan pertukaran saliva dan beradu lidah. Namja pirang itu melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya.

.

Dengan tergesa Kris berjalan kearah ranjang dan melemparkan namja dalam gendongannya kesana. "Awhh" ringis namja manis itu merasakan punggungnya yang sangat sakit, ranjang Kris tidak se-empuk yang kalian bayangkan.

Kris menarik paksa seragam yang dikenakan Zitao, mengoyaknya hingga tidak berbentuk lagi dan melemparkan begitu saja kelantai. Kris melakukan hal yang sama pada celana bahan beserta celana dalam yang dipakai Zitao. Ia tidak peduli akan rontaan dan jeritan Zitao yang memintanya agar segera berhenti.

Kris menyeringa seram setelah melihat hasilnya. Tubuh naked berbalut kulit pucat yang mengkilat karena keringat itu memancingnya. Kris buru-buru membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuh atletisnya. Setelah semua benang yang melekat ditubuhnya terlepas, Kris mendekati Zitao. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan tali, yang terpenting tali tersebut sudah ada ditangan kirinya, dengan cepat ia mengikat tangan dan kaki Zitao kepinggiran ranjang, Zitao tidak sempat mengelak karena tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah. Selesai dengan acara ikat-mengikatnya, Kris mencengkeram paha Zitao dan melebarkannya paksa. Zitao terperanjat dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Kris pada bagian bawahnya. "Ge.. kumohon jangan"

Kris tidak mengindahkan ucapan lirih Zitao, ia mengarahkan penis besarnya pada lubang pink namja manis itu. Menggesekan kepala penisnya pada permukaan lubang merah muda Zitao. Belum apa-apa Kris sudah mendesah nikmat. Namja bersurai pirang itu mulai melesakan penisnya kedalam hole Zitao. Ia mengerang nikmat, penisnya terasa dihisap dan ditarik untuk masuk lebih kedalam hole Zitao. Ia menutup matanya menikmati penisnya yang dipijat oleh dinding rectum Zitao. Benar-benar ketat!

Kris kembali menusukan penisnya hingga hampir seluruhnya tenggelam dalam hole ketat itu. Ia mulai memompa penisnya keluar masuk hole, tidak perduli dengan isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Zitao. Ia menarik penisnya hingga hanya seperempat yang bersarang didalam lubang adiknya, lalu menghentakannya kasar hingga kedasar. "So tight ahh Zitao" desah Kris. Penisnya masih aktif bergerak maju mundur didalam hole Zitao. Kris menggenggam penis Zitao, meremas dan menjilatnya sekilas. Ia juga memainkan twinsball milik namja manis dibawahnya, menggelitik dan meremasnya sedikit. Zitao mulai menghentikan tangisnya saat sesuatu didalam holenya ditubruk oleh penis besar Kris. "Ahh disana gee~"

Kris yang mendengar desahan Zitao langsung bersemangat, ia menggerakan penisnya kekanan dan kekiri lalu maju dan mundur. Menggerakan penisnya dengan brutal menabrak prostat adiknya berkali-kali. "AHHH" Zitao menjerit saat Kris memainkan kejantanannya kembali. Tanpa sadar Zitao menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Kris, menambah kenikmatan yang dirasakan keduanya.

Kris sedikit merunduk, lidahnya menjilat pusar adiknya sambil masih menggerakan batangnya didalam sana. Tempo pompaan penisnya semakin cepat dan brutal. Ranjang yang mereka pakai pun berdecit mengikuti gerakan beringas Kris. Kenikmatan yang dirasakan mereka benar-benar mengubur akal sehat.

"Ahh gee"

Plak

Plak

Kris menampar bokong kenyal Zitao, meremasnya dengan kasar. Membuat bokong sexy nya memerah. "Ahh sakit ge"

"Z-zitao ohh.. kau sexy"

Kris mempercepat genjotannya pada hole rapat adiknya. Menusuk-nusuk dengan keras dan kasar. Penisnya membesar dua kali lipat, membuat hole Zitao makin menyempit. Kris memejamkan matanya, nikmat pada penisnya menyebar keseluruh tubuh. Ia merasa sedikit lagi ia akan mencapai puncak. Zitao juga begitu, bahkan ia sudah tidak tahan menahan puncak kenikmatannya.

Zitao menggenggam erat tali yang mengikatnya, tidak perduli akan rasa sakit dipergelangan tangannya. Ia mendesah keras saat gelombang kenikmatan makin mendekat. "Ge!"

Semuanya memutih dan ia merasa terbang ke langit ketujuh, sebelum–

Crott Crott

Zitao menggelinjang saat sperma menyembur keluar membasahi pahanya dan sedikit wajah Kris. Gegenya itu menjilat sudut bibirnya sendiri ketika ada setitik sperma yang hingga disana. Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengembalikan tenaga.

Dibawah sana, Kris masih dengan kasar menusuk dalam-dalam lubang kenikmatan Zitao. Makin bertambah kasar saat sperma sudah sampai diujung, siap menembak prostat Zitao dengan spermanya.

Crott Crott Crott

Namja pirang itu memelankan genjotannya saat ia berhasil mencapai puncak. Langsung saja tubuh tinggi itu memeluk erat tubuh Zitao, menenggelamkan wajah rupawannya dileher sang adik. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan kearah meja nakas, mengeluarkan vibrator dari sana. Tao tersentak. Lantas ia duduk dengan susah payah dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Kris makin mendekat dan naik keatas ranjang, tanpa bicara, ia menarik kasar paha Zitao hingga namja manis itu kembali tertidur. Kris menekuk lutut Zitao dan melebarkannya sedikit lalu melesakan vibrator tersebut kedalam hole Zitao. Ditekannya tombol on pada remote membuat vibrator itu bergetar hebat. Zitao meringis. "L-lepaskan benda itu ge"

Kris menggeleng dan beralih pada ikatan yang dibuatnya. Melepaskan ikatan satu persatu. Setelah itu memeluk erat tubuh Zitao hingga mereka tertidur –dengan hole Zitao yang bergetar.

.

.

Kris berbalik, menghadap wajah adiknya yang sedang tertidur. Terlihat sekali guratan lelah diwajah manis Zitao. Kris terdiam, tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap wajah Zitao. Tidak lama, seringai tipis tercipta. "Selamat tinggal. Aku berharap kau menderita setelah ini. Aku akan secepatnya melupakanmu" bisiknya dengan nada dingin, matanya masih lekat menatap Zitao. setelah puas bermonolog-ria, Kris bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya sendiri.

Sepeninggalnya Kris dari kamar yang didominasi warna putih itu, Zitao mengerjapkan matanya yang penuh lelehan air mata. Ia mendengar semuanya. Kris akan meninggalkannya? Melupakannya dengan cepat? Berharap dia menderita? Kalimat-kalimat itulah yang menetap dipikiran Zitao. Namja bermata panda itu menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal, meredam isakan yang tanpa henti keluar dari bibirnya. Air mata membasahi bantal yang ia pakai, tubuhnya gemetar hebat ditambah vibrator yang masih bergetar keras didalam holenya.

Seorang namja yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Zitao –mungkin juga Kris- menatap miris keadaan namja yang tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya dibantal. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sunguh, ia sangat marah melihat Zitao menangis seperti itu.

"Jangan menangis, aku benci melihat baby panda ku menangis karena namja brengsek itu"

.

.

TBC

Aku nyoba buat bikin nc malah jadinya begini-_- maaf kalo kurang gimana gitu/? Dan adegan nc nya juga amat sangat singkat. Ini epep nc pertama jadi tolong maklum yea:3

Dan, maafin ne judul sama isi ga nyambung bgt hftt. Judulnya aku dapet dari judul lagu terus aku translate deh, eh pas tau artinya langsung aku pake kkk~

Oya, ini epep terinspirasi dari para bocah/? yang benci banget ama adeknya sendiri, padahal adek itu cimit sangat. Betul kan?;;;; hwhw

Oke, ripiw kak? /wink wks


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Aswshn

Cast : Kris - Tao

Genre : Angst (maybe), Hurt/ Comfort

Rated : T

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

_Sepeninggalnya Kris dari kamar yang didominasi warna putih itu, Zitao mengerjapkan matanya yang penuh lelehan air mata. Ia mendengar semuanya. Kris akan meninggalkannya? Melupakannya dengan cepat? Berharap dia menderita? Kalimat-kalimat itulah yang menetap dipikiran Zitao. Namja bermata panda itu menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal, meredam isakan yang tanpa henti keluar dari bibirnya. Air mata membasahi bantal yang ia pakai, tubuhnya gemetar hebat ditambah vibrator yang masih bergetar keras didalam holenya._

_Seorang namja yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Zitao –mungkin juga Kris- menatap miris keadaan namja yang tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya dibantal. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sunguh, ia sangat marah melihat Zitao menangis seperti itu._

_"Jangan menangis, aku benci melihat baby panda ku menangis karena namja brengsek itu"_

_._

Chapter 2

.

Sudah berdiri sembilan namja tampan didepan rumah mungil milik Kris. Chanyeol bersama kekasihnya Baekhyun, Sehun dengan namja cantik yang sudah dipatenkan menjadi miliknya –Luhan-, Jongin yang berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo, Lay, Suho (tetangga yang paling dekat dengan Kris) dan tentunya sang empunya rumah, Kris. Masing-masing dari namja-namja itu memeluk si blonde yang akan segera meninggalkan mereka. Perasaan sedih begitu terasa, setidaknya itu yang dirasakan kedelapan namja –minus Kris- disana.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu hyung" ucap Chanyeol yang mendapat giliran memeluk sahabat kecilnya itu, sedikit memberi tepukan pada punggung lebar tersebut. Sedang Kris hanya memutar mata dan mendengus keras. "Kau seperti wanita saja, tuan Park. Menjijikan" Chanyeol tidak menggubris ejekan Kris, karena ia sendiri mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana watak si pirang. Chanyeol lebih memilih memeluk erat sahabatnya itu dan membisikan kata-kata yang menurut Kris 'menjijikan'. Tidak kuat mendengarnya terlalu lama, Kris melepas paksa pelukannya dan beralih pada sahabatnya yang lain.

"Jaga kesehatanmu hyung" titah Kyungsoo sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya untuk sahabatnya. Kris mengangguk pelan dan berjalan kearah taksi yang menunggu.

Tepat saat namja tampan itu membuka pintu, ia berbalik. "Oya" bukanya. Para namja disana langsung mengernyit meminta Kris melanjutkan ucapannya. Kris menyeringa seram kearah mereka. "Aku sudah melaksakan hukuman untuk iblis itu. Kuharap, hukumannya berhasil. Dan kuucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk Jongin, kau telah memberiku ide yang brilian" Kris langsung memasuki taksi setelah mengucapkannya.

Mereka –minus Suho- mengangguk paham atas ucapan Kris sambil menatap kepergian taksi yang membawa salah satu sahabat mereka itu. Namun mereka hanya mengangguk dan belum menyadari apa maksud dari ucapan si tiang.

"Dasar pervert" gumam Lay tanpa sadar

Kyungsoo mengernyit atas gumaman Lay yang terdengar ditelinganya, ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Tunggu sebentar" Kyungsoo menginterupsi gerakan yang lain untuk beranjak dari tempat. "Ada apa Kyungie?" tanya Baekhyun menatap heran sosok bermata besar itu. "Zitao!" teriak Kyungsoo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Baekhyun. Namja imut itu langsung berlari kearah pintu rumah mungil milik sahabatnya dan membukanya kasar. Sedang yang lain masih bingung dengan kelakukan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi Kris melakukannya karena ide Jongin?" tanya Suho memecah keheningan sepeninggalnya Kyungsoo. Ia tahu benar apa maksud dari ucapan Kris.

Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang sadar akan maksud dari ucapan Kris setelah Kyungsoo. Ia melirik Kai horror. "Ia benar-benar melakukan ide gilamu itu" mata Kai membulat sempurna, ia baru ingat. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia memasuki rumah itu disusul yang lain.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam membuat langkah mereka menuju pintu semakin lebar.

"Kris, kupastikan kau akan menyesal" gumam Suho serius, matanya menatap tikungan jalan yang menjadi tempat terakhir taksi itu terlihat dari pandangan mata.

.

.

Bisa dilihat dengan jelas kamar Kris yang sangat berantakan. Bau sperma tercium ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Cairan berwarna kental bercampur dengan cairan berwarna merah tercecer diranjang, sprei yang sudah tidak terpasang ditempatnya, pakaian yang berserakan di lantai, selimut yang terjulur menyentuh lantai dan terdapat satu sosok diatas ranjang tersebut. Sosok dengan tubuh naked yang masih menangis. Itulah penggambaran keadaan kamar Kris sekarang. Para pemuda disana dapat melihat dengan jelas tubuh naked milik Zitao yang bergetar dan mata panda yang masih mengalirkan air mata, ia menangis dalam diam setelah sebelumnya terisak keras.

"Zitao, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut, ia berjongkok disisi ranjang, wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Zitao. Tidak ada balasan yang diterima Kyungsoo. Pemuda imut itu dapat melihat tatapan kosong Zitao. Kyungsoo mengulas senyum pilu, jemari lentiknya terulur untuk merapikan helaian rambut Zitao. "Tenanglah, kami ada disini" bisiknya lalu bangkit berdiri. Kini giliran Kai yang berjongkok disamping ranjang. Ia menatap Zitao penuh rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Zitao" ujarnya sambil mengusap pipi Zitao. Matanya tidak sengaja melirik bongkahan bulat milik pemuda manis itu, sedaritadi ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil didalam sana. Lalu dengan berani ia berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada bongkahan Zitao. Matanya langsung terbelalak, tangannya terulur untuk membelah bongkahan kenyal itu agar sedikit melebar. Dugaannya benar, ada sebuah vibrator yang tertancap disana. Kai menarik keluar benda bergetar itu, ia dapat melihat Zitao meringis menahan sakit. Setelah mengeluarkan benda itu, ia dan yang lain dapat melihat dengan jelas lumuran darah pada benda sialan itu.

Suho yang berada dipaling belakang menggeram marah, tangannya terkepal kuat, wajahnya sudah merah padam memendam amarah yang sejak lama ia tahan.

.

"Zitao ayo makan" ucap Suho lembut, ia menyodorkan sesendok nasi beserta lauknya ke bibir Zitao yang mengatup rapat. Zitao sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapan Suho, ia masih betah menatap kosong lantai rumahnya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Suho menghela nafas. Sudah 15 menit ia duduk disamping Zitao untuk membujuknya makan, tapi Zitao hanya terdiam mematung, sama sekali tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari namja manis itu. Zitao hanya diam bahkan para namja disana belum mendengar suaranya sedikitpun. Mereka semua hampir menyerah membujuk Zitao untuk makan sebelum Chanyeol maju dan mengambil alih piring serta sendok yang berada pada Suho. Sedikit tidak rela sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol, Suho menyerahkan peralatan makan tersebut pada namja tinggi itu, ia bangkit berdiri dan tempatnya langsung diduduki oleh Chanyeol.

"Zitao~ aku Park Chanyeol. Kau masih mengingatku? Aku temanmu. Aku orang yang selalu duduk dibawah pohon belakang rumahmu dulu" bisik Chanyeol lembut sambil tersenyum manis. Namja-namja disana sampai tertegun dengan tindakan Chanyeol yang 'langka' itu.

Pemuda manis itu menggerakan wajahnya menghadap Chanyeol, tatapannya pun tidak sekosong sebelumnya, tatapannya saat ini lebih terkesan ke tatapan penderitaan. Ah Chanyeol benar-benar ingin meloncat gembira saat melihat pergerakan Zitao namun ia berusaha menahannya dan sebagai gantinya ia hanya tersenyum. "Kau ingin cerita? Tapi kau harus makan dulu Zitao" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sesendok nasi didepan bibir Zitao. Lama sekali Zitao menatap sendok dan Chanyeol bergantian, namun akhirnya ia mau membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum haru. Ia adalah orang pertama yang dapat membujuk Zitao makan. Pemuda tinggi itu menatap penuh kasih sayang pada Zitao yang tengah mengunyah pelan makanannya, ia sudah menganggap Zitao sebagai adiknya sendiri. Chanyeol tahu, sebenarnya Zitao adalah anak yang manis namun karena kekurangan kasih sayang dan perhatian ia berubah seperti ini.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Suho dan Chanyeol selalu berkunjung kerumah mungil Zitao, mereka merawat Zitao yang keadaannya makin parah. Zitao mengurung dirinya dan terkadang melakukan tindakan percobaan bunuh diri. Hal itulah yang membuat Suho harus ekstra memperhatikan Zitao, tidak jarang Suho menginap dirumah mungil itu. Mereka benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Zitao. Terutama Suho, namja yang mencintai pemuda manis itu. Ia sudah lama memendam perasannya pada Zitao, mungkin sejak kepindahan Zitao dan keluarganya ke rumah kecil itu.

Dan sejak hari kedua Zitao menetap dirumah sederhana itu beberapa tahun lalu sampai sekarang, Suho selalu menyempatkan diri menatap Zitao dari balik jendela kamar pemuda manis itu setiap pagi buta. Ya dengan perjuangan memanjat pagar rumah tersebut, meski kenyataannya pagar rumah yang dilaluinya tidak terlalu tinggi dan sangat mudah dipanjat. Akibat hobinya yang suka 'mengintip' Zitao setiap paginya, ia mendapat kesempatan menjadi orang pertama yang melihat pemuda yang dicintainya 'kacau' karena ulah Kris.

.

Canada

.

Semenjak Kris meninggalkan Korea, atau lebih tepatnya meninggalkan adiknya, ia selalu terdiam dan sering melamun. Jika boleh jujur, ia mengkhawatirkan nasib Zitao dan 'sedikit' merindukannya. Kris merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirinya ketika ia pergi jauh dari adiknya. Itu tidak bisa ia pungkiri. Setiap hari Kris selalu memikirkannya, bayang-bayang Zitao tidak pernah berhenti berputar dalam pikirannya. Selalu dan selalu ada Zitao. Bahkan setiap malam Kris selalu tidur larut malam karena memikirkan keadaan Zitao. Ia tidak tahu mengapa bisa seperti ini, ia tidak dapat mengelak.

"Baby, ada apa? Mengapa wajahmu muram seperti itu?" tanya sang ibu yang baru datang. Ia menatap khawatir anaknya yang sudah seminggu ini selalu terdiam dan melamun.

Kris menatap ibunya, ia mengelus tangan wanita itu dengan sayang lalu menggeleng pelan dan ia pun kembali melamun. Wanita itu menghela nafas, ia menangkup wajah anak kandungnya. "Ada apa sayang? Ceritakan pada eomma. Apa yang membuatmu muram seperti ini?" tanyanya lembut. Kris terdiam cukup lama, ia memperhatikan wajah ibunya. "Eomma, aku ingin tanya" ucap namja tampan itu. Ibunya mengangguk. "Kau mau tanya apa sayang?"

"Mengapa eomma membenci Zitao?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja. Ibunya sampai tersentak mendengarnya, tangan lembutnya yang tadi menangkup pipi Kris perlahan melonggar dan terjatuh begitu saja dipangkuannya. Wajah sang ibu mengeras. Kris mengernyit. 'Sebegitu bencinya kah eomma pada Zitao?' batinnya

Wanita berumur itu memijit pelipisnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah. 'Apa aku harus memberitahunya?'

"Karena Zitao bukan anak kandungku, dia anak dari adikku" ucap sang ibu yang sekarang memandang Kris. Anaknya itu dapat melihat jelas kesedihan yang terpancar dari manic mata wanita didepannya.

Kris terkejut mendengar kenyataan bahwa Zitao bukan adiknya, tapi entah bagaimana bisa rasa senang membubuhi hatinya. Namun kemudian ia mengernyit bingung. "Eomma pernah bilang bahwa eomma sangat menyayangi adik eomma tapi mengapa eomma membenci anaknya?"

Sang eomma menghela nafas. "Begini, Aku memiliki adik perempuan. Lalu appamu jatuh cinta pada adikku dan mereka selingkuh dibelakangku. Dia hamil lalu melahirkan Zitao. Tapi sayangnya ia meninggal saat melahirkan anak itu." Ucapnya dengan nada lemah, berusaha menahan sekuat tenaga air mata yang mendesak keluar. Kris mengangguk. "Lalu mengapa appa membenci Zitao sedangkan keluarga eomma sangat menyayanginya?" tanyanya, suaranya mengecil.

"Appamu membenci Zitao karena ia menganggap Zitao membuat wanita itu meninggal. Dan kau tahu kan eomma adalah anak angkat keluarga Kim? Dan adikku itu adalah anak kandung mereka? Jadi, mereka tentu lebih sayang pada adikku dan lebih menerima Zitao daripada dirimu, Kris" jawab ibunya.

Kris memeluk ibunya, menenangkan wanita paruh baya didepannya yang mulai menangis. Namja tampan itu baru mengetahui betapa rumitnya kehidupan eomma dan appanya. Pasti eommanya sangat sakit menjalani kehidupannya terdahulu. Tapi entah kenapa Kris tidak bisa membenci Zitao karena cerita ibunya, ia malah merasa bersalah karena ikut memperlakukan Zitao dengan kasar selama ini. Zitao tidak bersalah, yang salah adalah ibu Zitao dan appanya. Ia baru menyadari jika kehidupan adiknya sangat menderita.

.

.

.

Tidak henti-hentinya Kris menjambak dan meremas surai pirangnya. Kini ia dilanda penyesalan. Ia menyesal telah melakukan ide gila Kai pada Zitao. Hatinya serasa tercabik saat melihat wajah memohon Zitao agar Kris menghentikan aksi gilanya saat itu. Ia merasa sangat brengsek. Kehilangan, penyesalan dan rasa rindu yang teramat dalam telah mendominasi hatinya. Kris memukul keras dadanya yang berdenyut sakit, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, rasanya ia ingin melayangkan tinju pada dirinya sendiri karena kelakukannya selama ini pada Zitao. Berulang kali Kris mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk dirinya sendiri dan memohon ampun atas apa yang dilakukannya pada Zitao tempo hari. Kris menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, terisak hebat disana.

"Maafkan aku Zitao. Maafkan aku" Kris masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, terus menangis hingga mata dan hidungnya memerah. Penampilannya berantakan, dan itu terjadi karena Zitao. Karena penyesalannya pada pemuda manis itu. Zitao adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya menangis hebat dan merasakan penyesalan sedalam ini. Bahkan saat meninggalnya sang appa, Kris hampir tidak menitikan air mata dan saat kekasihnya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya pun, Kris tidak sampai menangis meraung seperti ini. Ini berbeda, Kris merasakannya.

Kebenciannya pada Zitao entah hilang kemana. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan yang namanya benci dihatinya. Dan jika boleh jujur, selama ini Kris sama sekali tidak membenci Zitao. Ia hanya tidak suka dengan kelakuan adiknya. Sebatas tidak suka. Kris tidak pernah membenci Zitao. Selama ini Kris selalu menganggap bahwa perasaan tidak sukanya adalah benci. Itu yang menyebabkan dirinya berasumsi jika ia benar-benar membenci adiknya. Ia salah mengartikannya.

Satu fakta yang baru Kris sadari ditengah isakannya yang semakin keras adalah ia mencintai sosok manis bersatus adiknya itu. Perasaan ini sudah lama ia kubur sedalam mungkin dan menimbunnya dengan perasaan jengkel terhadap sikap Zitao. Ia baru sadar sekarang.

"Arghh Zitao! Maafkan aku, maaf. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Zitao! Tolong maafkan aku"

.

.

.

Seoul

.

Suho dan Chanyeol terduduk lemas diruang tengah rumah Zitao. Mereka sama-sama terdiam, memikirkan jalan keluar terbaik untuk kondisi Zitao sekarang. Pemuda manis itu kini selalu mengurung diri dikamar, ia menguncinya rapat-rapat tidak ingin seorangpun memasukinya. Ini adalah hari kedua Zitao mengurung diri dan ia sama sekali belum makan. Suho dan Chanyeol sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Keadaan Zitao semakin memburuk sejak perginya Kris dari hidup si namja manis.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Keadaan Zitao semakin memburuk. Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya mengurung diri dikamar terus" Chanyeol meremas kasar rambutnya dan menunduk dalam. Suho menghela nafas frustasi. "Zitao benar-benar susah dibujuk. Aku sudah melakukan segala cara namun ia masih tetap seperti itu"

Kemudian hening, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Pemuda dengan tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi itu berdiri dan berkacak pinggang sesekali juga berdecak ketika ide yang berada diotaknya dirasa tidak mampu untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang ada. Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, Suho bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar Zitao.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol melihat punggung Suho.

"Aku akan mencoba membujuknya lagi" jawab Suho masih terus berjalan menghampiri pintu kamar Zitao.

"Kau sudah berulang kali membujuknya, tapi hasilnya? Nol. Nihil, Suho-ssi. Menurutku, membujuknya bukan cara yang ampuh, kita harus mencari cara lain" ucapan Chanyeol berhasil menghentikan langkah Suho, namja berwajah angelic itu membalik tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol, ia menatap sengit sahabat kecil Kris itu. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Chanyeol-ssi?" tanyanya. Chanyeol berfikir sesaat dan menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Aku akan mengabarkan keadaan Zitao pada Kris Semoga saja dia mau membantu kita"

Suho menatap tajam pada Chanyeol, rahangnya mengeras dan giginya bergemeretak keras. "Apa maksudmu Park Chanyeol-ssi? Kau ingin Kris lebih menghancurkan Zitao? Tidak cukup kah kau melihat apa yang dilakukan orang itu pada Zitao sebelum dia pergi? Ha? Kau melupakannya Chanyeol-ssi?" pertanyaan beruntun bernada tajam dilimpahkan pada namja tinggi itu. Chanyeol balas menatap tajam Suho. "Kris tidak akan menghancurkan Zitao, aku berani menjaminnya. Aku mengenalnya dari kecil, dia bukan orang brengsek. Dan untuk kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, itu diluar kendalinya" jelasnya berusaha menekan emosi yang hampir membuncah mendengar ucapan Suho yang seperti menyudutkan sahabatnya itu. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Suho, Chanyeol menarik ponselnya dari saku celana dan menekan beberapa nomor yang dihafalnya lalu menempelkannya ditelinga. Ia membalik tubuhnya menghadap jendela.

_"Ada apa?"_ suara baritone dari sebrang sana menyapa indra pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Kris" Chanyeol bergumam. Ia sedikit ragu, namun hatinya mengatakan jika ia harus memberitahukan keadaan Zitao pada Kris.

_"Apa?" _ucapnya tidak sabar, kentara sekali nada yang diucapkan Kris semakin dingin pada sahabatnya sendiri. 'Kris sedang kacau atau apa? Nada bicaranya memang terdengar sangat dingin namun juga terdapat kesedihan disana. Ada apa dengannya? 'Chanyeol asik membatin dan tidak menghiraukan sambungan telepon yang masih terhubung.

_"Park bodoh! Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kau membuang waktuku" _

Chanyeol tersadar dan ia segera menjawab, "Kris, ini tentang keadaan Zitao"

_"Zitao? Ada apa dengannya? Cepat katakan Chanyeol!"_

Chanyeol terperanjat mendengar nada Kris yang berbeda dari biasanya. "Keadaan Zitao semakin memburuk sejak kau pergi. Ia mengurung diri dikamar dan belum memakan apapun sejak kemarin"

_"…"_

"Kris?"

_"…"_

"Kau masih disana?"

_"…"_

"Ya Tuhan! Kris hey Kris!"

_"B-bagaimana bisa?"_

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal. "Menurutku dia masih shock atau mungkin juga trauma? Entahlah, tapi yang jelas kau pasti sudah tahu penyebabnya"

_"…"_

"Aku dan Zitao dekat dari kecil. Aku tahu selama ini Zitao sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari keluarganya, terutama darimu, dari gegenya. Kris, meski saat ini ia masih shock atau trauma atau apalah karena perlakuanmu tempo hari, namun aku yakin jauh dilubuk hatinya ia ingin kau berada didekatnya. Zitao pasti memaafkan dirimu, yah meski nantinya akan sedikit sulit" jelas Chanyeol menatap lurus ke luar jendela, ia jadi ingat awal pertemuan pertamanya dengan Zitao, dimana Zitao menangis sambil bercerita betapa inginnya dia memeluk Kris.

_"…"_

"Jadi, kumohon, kembalilah"

**_Tut Tut Tut_**

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya dan menatapnya gusar. Kris memutuskan sambungannya begitu saja. Ia tidak yakin Kris akan kembali ke Korea. Yang ada diotak Chanyeol saat ini Kris sedang tertawa keras mendengar kabar buruk Zitao. Tapi sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya_. _'Kris bukan orang brengsek, yah meski kenyataannya memang brengsek tapi ia tidak akan mungkin tertawa begitu keras mendengar kabar buruk adiknya'

"Usahamu tidak akan berhasil Chanyeol-ssi. Kris tidak akan mau kembali. Dia tidak akan pernah peduli dengan keadaan Zitao" ucap Suho yang berada dibelakang Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum sinis menatap punggung lebar itu.

"Aku sangat mengenalnya, Kris bukan orang seperti itu" bela Chanyeol dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Cih! Kita lihat saja nanti Chanyeol-ssi." Suho berjalan menuju pintu rumah dan membantingnya keras.

**_Brak_**

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Dia kenapa?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Oh ya, tadinya aku mau Chanyeol/ Sehun aja yang ngintip Kris ama Tao tapi udah banyak yang nebak jadi gaasik, yaudah deh aku pilih Suho aja wks. Maaf yaa updatenya lamaa bangettt padahal aku kalo review ff orang pasti nyuruh update kilat hng-_- maaf juga kalo chap ini ga memuaskan;C

Okelah, Review? c=


End file.
